Everything Has Changed
by ayanesakura chan
Summary: Dan kata terimakasih itu terulang untuk hari-hari berikutnya. Setiap selasa dan kamis Jongin akan kembali untuk setangkai mawar merah. Kemudian untuk hari minggu dia akan membeli sebuket mawar berisi dua puluh dua tangkai yang terbaik dan dengan rangkaian yang sangat cantik. A KaiHun fic... Romance. Slice of Life...


**HARUS BACA FF – BUNCH of ROSES (KrisHo) juga, biar ngerti!**

Haiiiiii... Ayane disini! Bukan Ayana JKT48 tapi twinnienya Oku Manami sama Nabillah... (-..-)*ditampol WOTA...

Saya bikin penpik ini karena mendadak inget lagu **Miracle In December** pas lagi tes ESP *baka! lagi tes malah mikirin Jongdae! Dan judulnya fic ini diambil dari judul lagu kembaran saya, Taylor Swift -..-*taboked.

Ohkay silahkan dibaca saja...

**Everything Has Changed**

Author : Ayane Sakura-chan

Pairing : KaiHun

Genre : Romance, Slice of Life

Rating : PG-15

Length : One Shoot

...

...

...

_Wthite rose means innocent, Purity, Symphaty, and Secrery. And all of them is yours. _

...

...

...

Bukan karena mawar merah berarti adalah _"I Love You", _atau karena hari ini adalah hari valentine maka seorang _namja_ dengan tinggi seratus delapan puluh dua _centimeter_ dengan kulit _tan_, bibir penuh, dan mata bersinar ini berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan bernama _'The Florist'_, yang berisi berbagai macam jenis bunga segar siap untuk dirangkai, namun... ada sesuatu yang penting yang menyebabkannya harus pergi ke tempat ini. _Namja_ itu memperhatikan bangunan itu sejenak, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam, diiringi dengan hembusan nafasnya yang kasar. Asap dingin mengepul keluar dari hidungnya karena cuaca memang masih cukup dingin di kota Seoul.

Diarahkannya pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari seorang _florist _yang menjaga toko ini. Ya dia ingin segera cepat keluar dari bangunan ini dan kembali ke rumah untuk mengerjakan tugasnya yang sudah menumpuk itu. Tidak lama kemudian seorang _namja_ muncul dari balik tumpukan bunga tulip dan chrysanthemum. Tubuhnya mungil dan dia tidak terlalu tinggi, kulitnya putih pucat, dan rambutnya coklat _cinnamon_. _Namja_ itu nampak sedang menarik sebuah kotak kayu yang berisi bunga anggrek, entah apa jenisnya. Dan _namja_ tan yang semenjak tadi sudah menunggu itu berdehem pelan agar orang itu menyadari kehadirannya.

"_Eoh?_ _Ah... anyeonghaseo... Mianhamnida_. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"si _milky skin_ bertanya dengan ramah kemudian tersenyum. Mendekat ke arah si _namja_ berkulit _tan_ sambil mengelapkan kedua tangannya yang terkena debu kepada apron _baby blue_ yang memeluk tubuh rampingnya dengan sempurna.

"Eh? E... mawar merah! Maksud saya tolong berikan satu buket mawar merah? Bisa... kan?"ucapnya terbata-bata. Si _milky skin_ tersenyum lagi lalu menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Eum... tentu saja. Berapa banyak yang anda butuhkan?"tanya _namja_ manis itu. Si _namja_ _tan_ diam sejenak nampak berpikir. Namun kemudian, dengan malu-malu dia bertanya, "Menurut anda bagaimana yang romantis. Eum... maksud saya, saat anda akan menyatakan cinta. Ya! Kira-kira berapa jumlah yang sesuai?"

"Tanggal berapa 'seseorang' itu lahir?"

"Dua puluh dua."

"Kalau begitu berilah dua puluh dua bunga tangkai padanya. Saya yakin dia akan menangis terharu karenanya,"canda si _namja_ manis itu.

"Baiklah... eum... Sehun-_ssi?_ Kalau begitu tolong buatkan rangkaiannya,"pinta _namja_ tan itu. Si _namja_ manis tersenyum kembali lalu melirik sejenak pada tanda pengenal di dada kanannya.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Dan itu adalah sebuah pertemuan singkat yang mengawali sebuah kisah panjang untuk dua insan itu. Pertemuan singkat yang menjadi sebuah halaman pertama dalam sebuah 'poetry' romantis dengan gaya bahasa dari sudut pandang mereka berdua, dengan diksi yang hanya mereka saja yang tau artinya.

...

...

...

"Permisi..."

"Ah, anda kebali lagi... eum?"

"Kim Jongin. Panggil saya Jongin,"ucap seorang _namja tan_ yang baru saja masuk ke dalam 'The Florist'.

"Ah... ne... kalau begitu, kali ini apa yang anda inginkan?"tanya si _milky skin,_ Sehun pada _namja_ _tan_ di depannya, Jongin.

"Saya ingin satu tangkai mawar merah,"jawab Jongin cepat. Sehun tersenyum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kumpulan mawar-mawar merah yang masih segar. Mengambilnya sebuah kemudian membungkusnya dengan plastik transparan dengan motif hati berwarna merah muda dengan pita putih sebagai pemanisnya.

"Ini dia bunga anda,"kata Sehun sambil memberikan bunga itu pada Jongin. Jongin tersenyum kemudian menerimanya.

"Terimakasih."

Dan kata terimakasih itu terulang untuk hari-hari berikutnya. Setiap selasa dan kamis Jongin akan kembali untuk setangkai mawar merah. Kemudian untuk hari minggu dia akan membeli sebuket mawar berisi dua puluh dua tangkai yang terbaik dan dengan rangkaian yang sangat cantik.

...

...

...

"Kau mau memilih mawarmu sendiri untuk kali ini?"tanya Sehun pada Jongin. Ini sudah hampir satu tahun, dan kejadian yang sama terulang setiap tiga kali dalam seminggu.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang mawar,"dan pertemuan demi pertemuan yang mereka lalui membuat kesepakatan secara tidak langsung antara mereka. Formalitas diturunkan dan keakraban mulai terbina. Jongin yang pada awalnya hanya akan tersenyum saat dia mengucapkan 'terima kasih' sekarang sedikit banyak sudah mau tersenyum setiap mereka berbincang. Masalah yang menjadi topik mereka biasanya ringan-ringan saja. Seperti, kehidupan sehari-hari dan beberapa hobi dan _favorite_ yang kebetulan sama. Dengan itu mereka mulai mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam. Seperti menyadari bahwa mereka seumuran, bahwa Jongin adalah mahasiswa semester dua jurusan teknik perminyakan dan Sehun tidak melanjutkan pendidikan formalnya karena dia adalah seorang anak yatim-piatu yang kemudian menetap sendiri setelah keluar dari panti asuhan, tetapi mengambil sebuah kursus _pastry_ di malam hari setiap hari senin, rabu, dan sabtu. Atau... Sehun menyukai bunga melebihi apapun di dunia ini, dan diantara kesukaannya itu, dia paling mencintai mawar putih.

"Kalau begitu... kau bisa belajar,"jawab Sehun lalu tersenyum. Memberikan satu tangkai mawar merah itu pada Jongin.

"Aku akan mencari tahu di web,"kata Jongin singkat kemudian ikut tersenyum.

"Wow... sepertinya ini sudah sangat telat, baiklah... aku pergi dulu... _anyeong,"_dan dengan itu Jongin keluar dari sana. Dengan setangkai mawar merah seperti biasanya yang membuat Sehun harus menggigit bibirnya dengan gelisah semenjak tiga bulan ini. Mungkin, karena Sehun menyadari bahwa dia terjerat pesona Jongin. Dan...

_**Pemilik mawar merah itu adalah orang lain.**_

...

...

...

Hari ini adalah tanggal dua puluh dua mei, yang berarti musim semi masih berlangsung. Udara mulai menghangat dan cuaca mulai mencerah. Sehun tersenyum kali ini... pagi ini dia membuka toko bunga tempatnya bekerja dengan senyum yang cerah. Dia menyukai musim semi, karena di musim inilah dia dilahirkan. Dan tentu saja karena satu bulan yang lalu Jongin mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun untuknya saat itu. Memori itu berhenti berputar di pikirannya ketika sebuah suara bel terdengar dari arah pintu masuk.

"_Anyeong..."_sapa Jongin yang sudah siap dengan pakaian semi formalnya dan tas ransel berukuran sangat besar yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana itu.

"Oh... kau datang begitu pagi. Mawar?"tanya Sehun langsung. Jongin mengangguk.

"Kali ini aku pesan seratus tangkai,"dan Sehun tersenyum semakin lebar. Betapa bahagianya 'seseorang' itu. Apakan 'seseorang' itu sangat spesial untuk Jongin?

"Apa hari ini _dia_ ulang tahun?"tanya Sehun sambil memilih tangkai-tangkai terbaik untuk pelanggan setianya.

"Ya... seperti itulah,"jawab Jongin acuh.

"Bagaimana kau akan membawanya?"tanya Sehun setelah menyelesaikan rangkaiannya yang cukup besar.

"Aku membawa mobil ayahku,"jawab Jongin sambil menunjuk sebuah station wagon berwarna silver yang terparkir di halaman toko.

"Oh. Kalau begitu... semoga harimu menyenangkan,"kata Sehun setelah Jongin menyerahkan beberapa ratus ribu won kepadanya.

"Terimakasih."

Dan itu adalah saat-saat yang membingungkan. Jongin adalah orang yang sangat baik. Dan Sehun tau itu. Seseorang seperti Jongin mungkin tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan seseorang seperti dirinya bukan? Tapi hatinya berkata lain. Hati Sehun mengelak, dan pada kenyataannya dia terus berharap tentang Jongin. Tentang dongeng Cinderella yang sangat populer itu. Mungkin tidak banyak orang yang mendapat sebuah keajaiban cinderella, tapi... masih ada harapan untuk dapat menemuinya bukan?

Kemudian Sehun menyadari bahwa semua orang berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

_**Dan kebahagiaan Sehun itu adalah Jongin.**_

...

...

...

Untuk empat tahun berikutnya peristiwa yang sama kembali terulang. Peristiwa dimana tanggal dua puluh dua mei adalah hari ulang tahun 'seseorang' itu dan Jongin akan datang sebanyak dua atau tiga kali ke tokonya dengan ratusan ribu won untuk ratusan tangkai mawar merah di tangannya.

Sehun akan menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat. Kemudian memilih seratus mawar terbaik untuk kemudian dirangkainya menjadi sebuah buket merah raksasa yang sangat cantik. Lalu Jongin memberinya beberapa ratus ribu won, dan membawa bunga-bunga itu ke dalam station wagon yang sama untuk kemudian menyerahkan buket itu pada seseorang spesialnya.

Sehun hanya akan tersenyum lagi. Kali ini bukan sebuah senyuman manis untuk melanjutkan senyuman sebelumnya. Yang satu ini adalah senyuman sendu, hasil dari ekspresi hatinya. Tidak seharusnya dia jatuh kepada seseorang seperti Jongin. Dan tidak seharusnya cinta pertamanya harus dipendamnya karena dia yang pertama adalah seorang pelanggan yang mungkin dikemudian hari akan menjadi seorang _engineer_ terkemuka bernama Kim Jongin. Meski orang mengatakan bahwa cinta tak akan pernah salah, namun dalam dunianya hal tersebut tidak demikian adanya. Cintanya salah, cintanya _mungkin_ menemukan orang yang salah.

"Kau datang untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari ini, dan ini sudah jam sembilan malam,"Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang baru saja masuk ke dalam 'Florist'.

"Yeah, ini darurat,"jawab Jongin seadanya. Sehun berjalan menuju ke arah tumpukan mawar merah dan mulai memilih bunga-bunga itu.

"Berapa yang kau butuhkan?"tanya Sehun kemudian. Jongin mendongakan kepalanya. Nampak berpikir sejenak, namun pada akhirnya dia menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu. Menurutmu... eum, untuk bisa membuat bentuk hati?"dan Sehun terdiam. Tangannya kaku. Memang tidak ada harapan yah?

"Untuk apa bentuk hati itu?"

"Diletakan di lantai dan... cukup untuk mengitari seseorang dengan tinggi seratus tujuh puluh tiga sentimeter,"jawab Jongin cepat. Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Kau seorang hopeless romantic juga yah?"canda Sehun untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Jongin tertawa pelan kemudian menggeleng.

"Seseorang itu saja yang terlalu keras kepala dan drama addict!"jelas Jongin. Sehun kembali mengangguk, tidak tau harus menjawab Jongin dengan kalimat lain.

"Ini dia..."Sehun menyerahkan buket besar mawar kepada Jongin. Dan Jongin memberikan bayarannya.

"Terimakasih."

Setidaknya Jongin berterimakasih kepadanya. Dan kemudian Sehun akan berbisik pelan, _"Terimakasih karena sudah membuatku merasakan cinta."_

...

...

...

Jongin pernah bercerita bahwa dia dilahirkan untuk teknik, oleh karena itu dia menjadi seorang _geek, nerd, _dan _bookworm_. Dia tidak mempunyai waktu luang untuk memperhatikan sekitarnya. Dia hanya punya waktu untuk fisika dan kimianya, oleh karena itu dia terkesan sangat sibuk setiap saat.

Dan si _busy boy_ datang kembali hari ini. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, tapi ada yang aneh dengan pria berkulit coklat itu. Dia nampak sangat suram dan putus asa. Dan Sehun bahkan tidak sampai hati untuk bertanya.

"Kau mau dua puluh dua mawar mu?"tanya Sehun berusaha mengintrupsi Jongin.

"Yeah... dan, sepuluh lili putih,"ini hari minggu, dan itu adalah hari dua puluh dua mawar seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang salah, hanya ada yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tentang lili putih... Jongin tidak pernah memesan bunga lain selain mawar merah.

"Kau ingin aku merangkainya seperti apa?"tanya Sehun lagi. Jongin tersenyum kemudian menjawab, "Tolong rangkaikan dengan senetral mungkin. Ayahku menyukai sesuatu yang sederhana,"Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar. Dimana sore hari terasa begitu damai semenjak ini adalah musim gugur. Dan orange, kuning, serta jingga menjadi _wallpaper_ alam yang menakjubkan.

"Semasa hidupnya beliau menyukai lili putih yang diletakkan di dalam vas keramiknya yang sedang,"dan itu adalah final.

"Ayahku adalah seorang _engineer_,"Jongin mulai bercerita. Suaranya tidak bergetar, dan dia nampak sangat tegar. Dia bahkan tersenyum. Tersenyum, seakan mengingat kesempurnaan ayahnya itu.

"Dan beliau bekerja untuk perusahaan negara."

"Beliau seorang pekerja yang tangguh dan hebat. Beliau bekerja untuk merancang mesin dan memperbaikinya, dan suatu hari aku akan menjadi seperti ayah,"Sehun hanya terdiam mendengarkan setiap kata yang dikatakan Jongin dengan perlahan.

Sehun mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya mempunyai seorang ayah yang hebat. Tapi dengan melihat Jongin seperti ini, dia bisa merasakan apa yang Jongin rasakan karena kehilangan sosok ayahnya. Dan Sehun ingin memahami Jongin, ingin memeluk Jongin dan berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja karena Jongin adalah putra dari ayahnya, dan Jongin akan menjadi seseorang yang sama hebatnya dengan ayahnya.

"Ayah meninggal saat terjadi kecelakaan di lapangan kerja,"Sehun mendekat ke arah Jongin.

"Dan ibuku berteriak histeris saat itu. Hyungku bahkan sampai hampir mati karena sesak nafas. Dia terlalu banyak menangis..."Jongin menatap Sehun dan tersenyum.

"Kesedihanku ternyata belum berakhir. Dan... itu baru sebuah awal Sehun-ah."

"Ibuku..."dan setetes airmata berhasil menerobos iris mata Jongin yang legam. Sehun tahu ini tidak boleh terjadi, tapi dia melakukannya. Dia beranjak dan memeluk Jongin. Menenggelamkan wajah tampan itu dalam dekapan hangatnya. Menggumamkan sesuatu yang menenangkan pada Jongin dan berusaha menghiburnya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Jongin..."

"Ibuku... ibu melarangku menjadi _engineer_, beliau takut... kejadian yang sama akan terjadi padaku,"dan Sehun tahu. Jongin sudah cukup kuat untuk tidak mencoba bunuh diri. _Engineer_ adalah hidup Jongin, dan Jongin hidup untuk itu. Bagaimana rasanya saat seseorang memutuskan hidupmu?

...

...

...

Hari berganti minggu, dan minggu berganti bulan, kemudian bulan berganti tahun, dan tahun berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Hari ini dengan semangat baru, Sehun membuka 'Florist' dengan hati yang cerah. Ya, dia sedang bahagia karena akhirnya dia bisa bekerja sebagai koki pastri di salah satu restaurant terkenal di kota ini mulai esok hari. Dan itu artinya dia harus meninggalkan 'Florist'nya.

Dia sudah mulai menata bunga-bunganya ketika Jongin tiba. Jongin datang dan tersenyum hangat kepadanya, sungguh berbeda dengan Jongin tiga tahun yang lalu, yang sangat putus asa dan terpuruk. Itu adalah Jongin yang baru, dengan sosok badan tegap dan balutan suit semi formal yang sangat cocok di tubuhnya. Dia mengendarai Honda Jazznya dan sedikit banyak itu membuktikan bahwasannya dia sudah lebih dari mapan di usianya yang ke dua puluh lima tahun.

Jongin sudah mulai berhenti membeli mawar semenjak hari 'putus-asa'nya tapi dia tetap datang dengan rutin. Dan itu membuat harapan baru muncul di hati Sehun. Meskipun begitu, Sehun juga tidak berharap lebih pada Jongin. Dia tahu, Jongin datang karena Sehun adalah seorang teman, dan Jongin adalah seorang pribadi yang sangat baik sehingga dia akan selalu menjaga hubungan baik dengan siapa saja.

Jongin menyapanya kemudian tersenyum, "Hari terakhir?"

"Yeah... hari terakhir,"jawab Sehun cepat. "Kau ada kelas pagi?"tanya Sehun kali ini. Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini professor Kim?"Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Aku? Menemui seorang teman di hari terakhirnya bekerja,"jawab Jongin asal. Sehun tersenyum kemudian menyerahkan satu kotak anggrek kepada Jongin.

"Bantu aku memindahkannya."

"Yeah... tapi sebelumnya..."

"Bisa kau membantuku?"tanya Jongin pelan.

"Ya? Apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Bantu aku memakaikan cincin ini di jariku,"jawab Jongin kemudian mengeluarkan kotak kecil dengan beludru hitam meng_cover_nya.

"Sudah?"tanya Sehun setelah dia memasukan sebuah cincin di jari manis Jongin.

"Kemarikan tanganmu,"dan Sehun membiarkan tangan kirinya diraup oleh Jongin.

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah, Jongin yang memasukan sebuah cincin yang sama dengan yang dipakainya ke jari manis Sehun. Sehun menatap Jongin skeptis, sementara Jongin tersenyum senang.

"Jadi... sudah memikirkan _dessert_ yang dibuat untuk pernikahan kita?"tanya Jongin tiba-tiba. Sehun tersentak. Dia masih dengan pandangan skeptisnya. Namun saat melihat mata Jongin yang bersinar dan begitu jujur, dia terlena. Dan Sehun menangis. Ini bukan mimpi. Ini kenyataan.

"Jj... Jongin?"Sehun masih terisak, dan Jongin membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang sangat nyaman.

"Kau tidak mungkin menolakku kan?"

"Kke... kenapa... kau melakukannya?"Sehun mengusakkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Jongin.

"Karena aku merasa harus melakukannya, dan... karena aku sudah ingin melakukan hal ini semenjak pertama kali kita bertemu,"Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian membingkai wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangan lebarnya.

"Dengar Sehun-ah..."

"Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu mendengarkan cerita bodohku. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bertahan dengan sifat dinginku. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak memandangku aneh saat aku menjadi _roses boy_ selama empat tahun. Dan kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja ketika aku sangat terpuruk dan putus-asa... dan kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatku merasakan hal ini,"Jongin membawa tangan kanan Sehun ke arah dadanya dan meletakan telapak tangan itu disana. Menunjukan pada Sehun detakan jantungnya yang berpacu dengan cepat saat Sehun berada dalam jangkauan matanya.

"Kau percaya padaku?"tanya Jongin meyakinkan.

"Yeah. Sepertinya. Tapi... mawar-mawar itu?"

"**Itu rahasia."**

END.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH... SAYA COMEBACK! UHUYY... COMEBACK UNTUK MENGOBATI HATI KARENA EP2 KAIHUN YANG **ALOHOMORA** GAK UPDATE2 DAN DAN... KARENA SAYA BACA PENPIK KAIHUN ANGST MULU!*NANGIS... DAN DAN... YA ALLOH... SEHUNNNN? DEMI APAAAAHHH? DI TEASER UNYU BANGET NGET NGET... DI MV... SAOLOH... GANTENG BEUD! *BANG~~~ MATI.


End file.
